Audio equipments, linked with music culture, is an entertainment tool used for listening music content from mobile devices or radio programs or music from the Internet. With the development of the times, the powerful audio products are gradually springing up which highlights the shortcomings of single-function products. People's demand for individualization is becoming more and more obvious, while more and more products in the market have not changed much but are seriously homogenized. Under the new idea of satisfying individualized demand and pursuing product design culture, the unchanged appearance of products cannot meet people's requirements.